


Many Ways to Survive an Orphanage for Teenage Girls

by HieiJaganshiandKilluaZoldyck17



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Mild Language, Other, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HieiJaganshiandKilluaZoldyck17/pseuds/HieiJaganshiandKilluaZoldyck17
Summary: Astrid is a normal teenage girl, but when she meets two other girls named Kari and Cleo, life starts to turn upside down.





	Many Ways to Survive an Orphanage for Teenage Girls

Hey. I am Astrid, and my life's not that great right now. My parents never really liked me, my older sister abused me, and the kids at school would just laugh at me and call me weird when I ask to be their friend. I don't really care anyway. The kids are douchebags anyway. That when my so called 'mom' had an idea, for me to go to an orphanage. "Umm... do you really think this is a good idea?" I asked her. We were in the car, going to this orphanage. "Of course!!!! Me and your father can't stand you along with your older sister!! It's a lovely idea!!" She oozed. I just rolled my eyes. I didn't want her to refer herself as my mother, that douchebag as my father, and that skank as my sister. As soon as we got there my 'mom' kicked me out of the car and threw my bag on me. "Never show your face on our property again!!!" She cackled. She drove off. "Why would I?" I muttered. I walked to the huge door that was in front of me. I knocked on it. The door opened revealing a young adult aged girl, with long brown hair and wore a pink short dress, with black leggings, and long pink boots, with a pink barrette on her left side of her hair. "May I help you?" She asked in a nice tone. "Umm yes I'm here for staying in this orphanage." I told her. "Give me your name please." She said nicely. "Astrid." I told her. "Astrid huh? That's weird I had a younger sister named Astrid but she got stolen when she was 8." The girl told me. "Really? I hope you find her." I said. "Thanks. Same here." She smiled. "So Astrid right? You are in room 8, I'm Carly by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Carly said with her hand out for me to shake it. I accepted her handshake. "Please it's my pleasure Carly." I grinned. "Have a good day Astrid!!" Carly told me. "You too!" I waved. 'She seemed nice.' I thought. I went to room 8, my hands shaking as they almost met the doorknob. 'I don't think these girls won't like me either..' I thought. That's when my courage took over me and my hand jerked open the doorknob. 2 girls were sitting on their beds. One had a Violet beanie, with a yellow sweater, a gray skirt, black leggings, and long Magenta boots. She also had black, medium lengthed, hair. She had a silly look on her face. The other girl had a white short tank top on, with a blue cutted up skirt, with black glove with square holes in the middle, black and light green striped leggings, and long brown boots. She had Orange short hair, and she had a glare on her face. "Look here Cleo, we have a newcomer. I'm surprised they put her with us." The girl with the glare on her face said. "Ooh!! New girl! New girl!!" The girl with the beanie said childish. "Umm... hi?" I greeted. "Hey, I'm Kari and that's Cleo." The girl with the glare on her face said, pointing at the girl with the beanie. "Oh hello, I am Astrid, I hope we can get along." I said. "You don't seem like the other girls here Astrid, so I feel like we are gonna get along just fine." Kari told me. "Really?" I said with my eyes gleaming. Kari shook her head yes. "Hey! You, Me, and Kari be best friends, yes?" Cleo asked me. "Umm.. are you around from here? Your english seems off." I asked Cleo. "Cleo here is Japanese." Kari told me. "Oh..ok, wait you guys wanna be friends with me???!!!" I asked them. "Well duh, no one else likes us here, what wrong? Never had a friend before?" Kari asked me. "No not really.." I replied. "That's just fucking sad." Kari muttered. "I guess us are 1st friends of yours, yes?" Cleo asked. "Well sure!" I beamed, thinking I actually made friends in my life. "Well, welcome to the orphanage Astrid, I have a feeling you are gonna like it here." Kari told me. "You think so?" I asked her. "Astrid, I know so." Kari told me. I chuckled at her comment. "What is hold up? Let show her around!!!" Cleo beamed. "Yeah sure whatever.." Kari groaned. I just giggled at the 2 and followed them. "These are the rooms the orphans hang around." Kari told me. That's when a high heel came flying out of a door and hit Kari right on the head. "KEEP IT DOWN KARI!!!" A girl yelled. "Fucker." Kari cursed. "Oh my god! Kari are you ok?" I asked her. "I'll be fine, trust me this happens regularly." Kari told me. "It must be living hell then." I said. "It is." Kari muttered. "Hows bout we shows her to the twins?" Cleo asked. "Sure. Better than being here." Kari said. We walked until we made a pit stop a 2 doors. One was pink, the other was blue. "Lets do Carly 1st, Chloe isn't that nice." Kari told us. "Carly? Hey I know her!" I told them. "How?" Kari said. She was the one I 1st met here when I knocked on the door and she answered, she was really nice." I told them. "Yes! Carly is cheery and happy one!" Cleo told me. "While Chloe is the cold and gruesome one." Kari told me. "Oh, so they're twins?" I asked. "Corrects!" Cleo said. Kari knocked on Carly's door. "Coming!" A cheery voice yelled. The door opened to reveal the same person that entered me here. "Hey! It's you!" Carly said. "It's nice to see you again." I told her. "Same! You made some friends?" Carly asked. "Yes I did, this is Kari and Cleo." I told her. "Oh I already know these 2 Astrid, they are the 2 orphans that are left out in everything. No one ever wanted to hang out with them when they came. I actually felt sorry for the 2." Carly told me. "Is this true?" I asked them. "Yeah, I told you no one else liked us from here." Kari mumbled. "Well to be honest, I think you guys are cool! I don't care what these other orphans judge me about it!" I protested. "Heh. You are a good friend Astrid." Carly told me. The blue door opened, with a girl that looked just like Carly, but she had all blue on, with black leggings, long blue boots, a blue short dress, with a blue ponytail scrunchie, and a barrette but on her right side. She had brown hair, but it was in a ponytail. "You found her Carly?" The girl said. "Heh, no silly! Her name is Astrid, but it's not our younger sister." Carly told her. "Really? She looks just like her though." The girl said. "Hello, I'm Astrid." I told her. "She sounds like her too, hey kid, names Chloe." Chloe told me. "Nice to meet you!" I told Chloe. "Yeah, Yeah same." Chloe said while she slammed her door. "Sorry she's just like that." Carly told me. Then a woman came out of a big door and she looked at me and blinked. "What's your name young lady?" She asked. "Astrid why?" I told her. "What's your last name?" She asked me. "Well my so called parents told me it was Daron, but it's actually Coldston. Why?" I told her. "Come with me." She said. "Ok." I said as I followed her. She took me in a room, there was a lot of pictures with a family having fun. "Mom, we have found her." The woman said. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. The chair spun around, and an old lady was sitting in that chair. "Astrid, it's really you." She said. "How did you know my name?" I asked her. She showed me a picture with her, the woman, the 2 twins, and me as a young child in it. "It's me, Grandma Cecile." The old lady said. Tears started to form in my eyes. "Grandma? Is that really you?" I asked her. She was about to say something but I interrupted her by tackling her into a hug. "Then that means you are my mom!" I told the woman. I also tackled her into a hug. I raced out the door tackling Carly into a hug, and busted Chloe's door open, tackling her into a hug. "Welcome back to the family Squirt." Chloe told me while ruffling my hair.


End file.
